


Desert Skies

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloliday 2017 Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engineer Hux, Fluff, Hux Has Bad Luck, Huxlolidays, Kylo Saves The Day, M/M, Mechanic Kylo, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Armitage Hux thought he had found the perfect way to avoid using up vacation days -- attending a conference in Las Vegas. But when his car breaks down in the middle of the desert, he starts to think maybe it wasn't the best idea. That is until he meets Kylo Ren, a speed demon with a gorgeous smile, who might just save the day.





	Desert Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Huxlolidays prompt, "when the A/C breaks down!" I took a little unconventional turn with the prompt, but I hope that you enjoy anyway!

_They don’t call it Death Valley for nothing_ , Hux sighed internally as sweat dripped down his back, making him stick to the leather seats of his rental. He had rolled the windows down in vain, hoping to get some sort of breeze along his drive, but all it did was kick up dirt into the car, turning his pristine white clothing a rusty red.

The rental began to shake, and Hux gripped the wheel in panic. A few lights dinged on the dashboard, and dread flooded him like a broken dam.

“Oh please no.” Hux groaned, as his engine sputtered and died. It coughed and wheezed with the press of the gas pedal, but it didn’t move an inch.

Hux checked the little number on his dashboard thermometer again, one hundred and four degrees. At twelve-twenty-six in the morning _._ Of all places to break down, why did it have to be here?  

He pulled off the worn paved road he had just spent the last six hours driving down, and searched around his briefcase in the dark for his cell phone. Unlocking the phone, he used his flashlight app to illuminate a pamphlet that a kind elderly woman – with the thickest glasses Hux had ever seen – had given him, hoping that there would be some number he could call. There was a single number for a tow company, but he figured he wasn’t in the best position to be picky.

“Shit.” He hissed, when the call dropped. There wasn’t enough cell service here for him to be able to get past the third ring. “Shit.” He said again, into the emptiness, for having nothing else to say.

After a minute or two of sitting in his car sweating, Hux made the executive decision to grab his briefcase, get out of the sedan, and begin walking. On his flight from London he had read somewhere that the nights in Death Valley could often get very cold, but the sweat that soaked into the collar of his button down made him think that they probably meant during winter. Hux cursed this summer conference over, and over again, as he trudged through dirt that stuck to his very expensive Italian leather shoes.

Holding his phone up, he tried calling the number again. Hux’s heart jumped when the call made it past the third ring, only to have it drop on the fifth. It seemed that walking to the nearest town was his only option.

After an hour of listening to nothing other than the crunch of gravel under his feet, something in the distance grabbed Hux’s attention. He felt the ground shake, and heard the revving of engines, and as he made it over a small hill, he saw flood lights set up in a ring. Without a second thought, he ran towards it, ignoring the screaming protest of his legs.

He ran until the lights were no longer pinpricks in the distance, now blindingly bright and illuminating a huge group of cars. They were gorgeous muscle cars from the sixties, in pristine condition with wax so polished Hux swore he could see the stars reflected in their doors. 

“Who are you?” A tall blonde woman with muscles bigger than Hux’s entire torso asked, as Hux stumbled over to her. She steadied him with strong hands, and Hux’s tongue failed him trying to get his words out. She grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler and forced it into Hux’s hand. He choked trying to chug it down.

“My car broke down, a couple miles down the road. Do you have the number of a tow company I can call?” He panted, once every last drop of the bottle had been sucked out.

“Buddy I don’t know what planet you’re from that a tow truck is going to get you past midnight on a Tuesday, but I’m sorry to say I don’t know any.” The woman gave him an apologetic shrug.

“Shit.” Hux sighed, and that had become the word of the day, hadn’t it? He kicked at the ground, starting to feel well and truly tired. The woman perked up, and put a hand on Hux’s shoulder, the force of the movement slightly jostling him.

“Lucky for you, I happen to know a mechanic.” She grinned, before cupping her mouth with both hands. “Kylo!” She yelled into the desert, just barely out of reach of the flood lights.

“Just a minute!” A deep voice called back, slightly muffled. The woman rolled her eyes and gave Hux a sheepish smile.

“Now Kylo, it’s important!” She yelled once more, leaning into the direction of the mysterious Kylo.

“It can wait thirty more seconds.” Kylo yelled, aggravation clear in his voice. Hux cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the idea of these two strangers fighting over him.

“Kylo I swear to – ” The woman growled, putting her hands on her hips. Hux was glad he hadn’t done anything yet to piss her off, she could probably snap him in half.

“Okay, okay, Phasma, I’m coming.” Kylo barked, before stepping into the light. Whatever Hux was expecting, this wasn’t it. This man was young, devastatingly so, and stunning. The lighting cast strange shadows on his face, but Hux could tell. “Who is he?” Kylo asked, not unkindly, his voice deeper with the proximity, and Hux felt his mouth go dry.

“Oh, hello.” He stammered, desperately trying to maintain eye contact and not look at the muscles that strained against the thin black tank top Kylo wore. “My name is Hux, my car broke down a couple miles down the road, this kind woman said you are a mechanic?” he gestured to Phasma. She smiled at being called kind, it probably wasn’t something attributed to her very often.  

“I am, but I can’t really help you. I don’t have my truck here, it has my tools and everything.” Kylo wiped the grease off his hands onto his jeans. That was just Hux’s luck, he was officially defeated. He could feel heat prickle behind his eyes, but he told himself he would not cry once during this trip to America, and he certainly wouldn’t break that promise in front of two strangers in the desert.

“Well, thank you anyway.” He gave them both a curt nod, and turned on his heel.

“Hey wait!” Kylo leaped forward, grabbing at Hux’s wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to walk back to my car?” Hux frowned. He planned on sleeping in the backseat and hoping someone would take pity on him in the morning.

“Are you kidding me? It’s too hot, you’ll have a heat stroke.” Kylo frowned, the shadows on his face contorting. Hux yanked his wrist free, but remained where he was.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you. Now if you can’t help me, then it was nice meeting you.” Hux once again gave a farewell nod, and stomped away. He didn’t get very far before he heard Kylo sprinting to follow him.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” Kylo ran in front of Hux, blocking his path. Hux crossed his arms and scowled. “I can give you a ride to my shop, you can stay there for the night. In the morning we’ll bring the truck over to your car and I’ll see if I can fix it.” Kylo didn’t say it like a suggestion, he said it like a done deal. Something about that made Hux think he was even more attractive, if that could be possible.  

“You have a spare room in an auto shop?” He asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. Kylo caught the light teasing in his tone and smiled.

“Well it doubles as my house, so yes. There’s a guest room and everything.” He clasped his hands together, and Hux sighed. Kylo seemed friendly enough, and he really didn’t want to sleep in his car. There was sweat collecting in places sweat should not be.

“When do we leave?” Hux threw over his shoulder, walking back towards the lights.

“Right after my race.” Kylo grinned, before colliding with Hux, who had frozen in his tracks.

“Excuse me?” He demanded, frowning. He wanted to get out of this heat as soon as possible, how wasn’t that obvious?

“Do you not know where you are at all? This is Death Valley Drag Racing.” Kylo explained, and suddenly it made sense. The middle of the desert in the middle of the night. All the shiny cars that were lined up were hot rod racing cars, polished and chromed to show off for the bragging rights no doubt.

“I suppose you could say I had tunnel vision.” Hux admitted, now taking in the sound of cars in the distance driving back and forth to enthusiastic cheers from a large crowd.

“I promise it won’t be long!” Kylo rushed to say, “It’s the last race of the night, I’ll bring you right back to the shop.”

“Why not.” Hux rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he really had any other choice, and he always liked fast cars. 

“Great.” Kylo’s face split into a wild grin, and he threaded his fingers with Hux’s, pulling him back towards the busy lot of cars.

 

Hux assumed that Kylo had meant for him to watch the race from a safe distance away from the action. Hux clearly didn’t know a thing about racing, he had stumbled across the group by accident for crying out loud. So the fact that Hux was buckled into the passenger seat of Kylo’s 1964 Ford Falcon, with Kylo revving the engine beside him, came as a real surprise.

“Kylo, I don’t think this is safe.” Hux started, looking around. There were crowds of people watching, some sitting on the hoods of their cars, some standing around the finish line. Almost everyone had a drink in their hands, and Hux felt supremely out of place.

“Don’t worry, I’m the fastest driver out here.” Kylo scoffed. Hux groaned, fastest did _not_ equate safest. “Besides, when I win, we won’t have to waste time trying to find one another.” He continued.

“What are you even winning?” Hux asked, mind reeling. Kylo didn’t answer, he just played with some switches that he had installed on the dashboard, and the car roared underneath them.

“Ready?” Kylo flashed him a grin, a woman suddenly in front of their cars. She was waving a flag, and Hux gripped his seatbelt tightly.

“No, not really – ” Hux laughed, nerves hysterically bubbling up out of his chest.

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of tires screeching and the crowd cheering. They were going _so fast!_ Hux was no stranger to speeding, but this was insane! He watched the needle on the speedometer climb and climb, going faster than Hux was sure the car really should be able to. Hux had seen movies about drag racing, he knew that those characters always souped up their engines, customizing it to be able to hit record speeds in the shortest amount of time possible, but he didn’t think people actually did it in real life.

They barreled down the red dirt road, the other car barely able to catch up. Hux couldn’t hold back his cheers, the sound ripped from his throat as Kylo pushed the Falcon even _faster_. Hux kept his eyes trained on the desert sky, the stars blurring together in streaks of silver. There was nothing but the sound of the engine, the stars, and Kylo's face as they spun around a pole that served as the marker. Kylo let out a shout as he lapped the other car, zooming down to the finish line. Hux’s heart was in his throat, he could barely hold his eyes open. The windows of the Falcon had been left open, and Hux’s hair was paying the price.

Kylo was whooping, grinning like a maniac as they crossed the finish line, multiple seconds before the other car managed to. The race felt like it took ten seconds at the most, but Hux would never be sure, he was in such a daze. Kylo turned to him, grabbing his hand and pressing the knuckles to his lips. The gesture grounded him, and Hux believed that Kylo was the only thing real in the entire world, everything else impermanent and meaningless. 

“That was amazing!” Hux laughed, still reeling from the whole ordeal. The spinning had made him dizzy, but in a way that reminded him of roller coasters, or the takeoff of an airplane. He thought Kylo looked like that feeling, wild eyes and crooked teeth flashing just for him. 

“You’re my good luck charm.” Kylo grinned, and with a smile like that, Hux was inclined to believe him.

They were being swarmed by people, lighting slapping their hands on the roof of the Falcon in congratulations, but Kylo paid them no mind. He just honked a few times before pulling onto the main road.

“To the shop?” Hux asked, Kylo’s good mood from the win intoxicating.

“Yes, to the shop.” He replied. Even though they were on pavement, Kylo didn’t keep to the speed limit. The Falcon’s clock said it was past two in the morning, so Hux didn’t bother telling him to slow down. He clearly knew the area better than Hux did, and there were no cops around to bother them. Hux felt safe, against all better judgement. It was strange, but he knew that Kylo would take care of him, if only Hux let him. Hux very much wanted to let him. 

Kylo didn’t speak very much on the ride to the shop, but it wasn’t for lack of anything to say. He had so much pent up energy that he wanted nothing more than to ramble on. Hux wasn’t very forthcoming either, although his hands were still trembling from the race, so Kylo knew he wasn’t tired. How could he have gotten so lucky, a beautiful man exactly his type needing a lift? That didn’t just happen. In fact, it had never happened, and Kylo was unsure what to do. He didn’t want to come across too hard, and be overbearing, but he didn’t want to appear disinterested. One thing was certain, he was bringing Hux back to the house, getting him fed and letting him have some rest, and in the morning they would deal with his car.

Kylo let out a strange laugh, making Hux raise an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Hux asked, lips quirking up to a little smile.

“Nothing, just. How did you manage to break down in Death Valley?” Kylo laughed again, not holding back this time.

“I don’t know how to answer that.” Hux crossed his arms. He truly had no idea how cars worked, he just knew what he thought looked nice, and had picked the rental based off that.

“I just mean that all the car dealers around know how extreme the conditions are, they’d never give you a car that wasn’t in tip top shape.” Kylo explained, taking his eyes off the road to look at him. Hux swore internally, Kylo had the most adorable dimples.

“Oh, well I didn’t get the car here, so I guess that’s why.” He mumbled, rubbing a hand on the back of his heated neck.

“Do you mind me asking where you were headed?” Kylo prompted, turning his attention back to driving. Hux pretended not to notice Kylo’s blush; god they were a mess.

“There’s a conference in Vegas I’m supposed to be going to. It’s for the top aerospace engineering companies. I’m the head of my department so I was chosen to go. I started in Reno, this trip was supposed to have doubled as a vacation.” He huffed in annoyance, thinking back to the little box of polaroid photos he had taken along the way before his car had given out. The heat would probably ruin the development, or worse, probably melt them all together.

“Sorry your vacation was ruined.” Kylo sounded really upset, which Hux thought was strange considering he was currently Hux’s knight in shining armor.

“You’re making it better.” Hux admitted, placing a hand on Kylo’s arm.

“Am I?” Kylo perked up, a sarcastic smile deepening those dimples.

“If you can fix my car you’ll be my hero.” Hux winked, blushing as Kylo took his hand once again.

“Well then, just call me Super Ren.” Kylo replied.

“Your last name is Ren?” Hux scoffed, eyebrows raising in amusement.

“Your first name is Hux?” He countered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hux smiled, Kylo rolling his eyes at the response.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive, but they didn’t pull away from each other either.

 

Soon after, they arrived at a charming house that had definitely seen better days, but wasn’t falling apart or anything that would prompt Hux to run the other way. It was two stories tall, painted a light beige color that had contrasting white trim and a white roof. It looked like it could use a power wash, but considering how much dirt there was over all the neighboring houses, he figured it was just how things were here. Kylo hurried around the side of the car to open the door for Hux, who stepped out onto a little gravel walkway. He noticed a small cactus garden was built along the sides of the walkway, and for some reason, it made him smile. The image of a hulking mechanic tending to a garden was terribly endearing.

“Here we are, casa de Ren.” Kylo unlocked the door, and they stepped into a surprisingly clean – if a little cluttered – foyer.  “There’s a shower with fresh towels upstairs, feel free to use it.” Kylo pointed down the hall to the staircase.

“Thank you.” Hux had been looking forward to scrubbing off the grime that he had accumulated throughout the day, and he was thankful that Kylo was being so accommodating. He wondered if the man got a lot of customers, and was used to having to house people for the night.  

The bathroom was small, especially for someone as large as Kylo. There was a single sink, a mirror, and a toilet all crammed against one wall. A small shower that had a tub built into it was nestled against the wall opposite from the door, and the last wall just had a towel rack bolted to it. Hux could extend his arms and touch everything with ease, he wondered how Kylo squeezed in here every day.

The water was hot and there was indeed a fresh towel neatly folded on the rack that he was grateful for. There was a little window propped open to let the steam of the room out, and Hux counted the constellations as he shampooed the grit out of his hair. He hadn't ever been able to see as many stars as he did here, the light pollution from the city far away from Kylo's cozy house. Stepping out of the shower, he bit his lip – he hadn’t brought his briefcase up the stairs into the bathroom, it was sitting on the floor in the foyer.

“Kylo?” He called, sticking just his head through the cracked door.

“Yeah?” Kylo called from somewhere downstairs. From the sound of it, he wasn’t in one of the big open rooms like the living room or the kitchen.

“Do you mind bringing up my briefcase? It has my clothes in it.” He asked, silently pleading that nothing had happened to his spare pajamas.

“Oh, uh.” Kylo started, and Hux’s heart sank. “I threw the clothes in the wash, dirt got into the case and stained everything red.”

“Fuck.” He sighed, soft enough that only he could hear. “Do you mind if I borrow some clothes? I’m so sorry.” He banged his head against the doorway. What had he done in a past life to make his luck this bad?

There was a scuffle from whatever room it was that Kylo was currently in, most likely the laundry room. He heard doors opening and closing, and smiled at his eagerness.

“Not at all! Hold on, I’ll bring some up for you from the dryer.” Kylo said, a smile in his voice.

Hux pulled the towel tighter around his hips, even though he was still only allowing his head to be visible. He wasn’t sure if Kylo was attracted to him, or if he were even attracted to men in general, and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with an accidental exposure. Kylo’s heavy steps bounded up the stairs and he appeared in front of the door with neatly folded sweatpants and a t-shirt. With a nod of thanks, Hux took them and gently shut the door closed.

The clothes were so large he drowned in them, but they were warm and clean and he didn’t care. When he opened the door again, Kylo was still standing there, looking at him with wide eyes. Hux blinked, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“I’ll take your towel,” He smiled, holding a hand out. Hux looked at him, taking the time to really _look._

In the light of the hallway, he could see Kylo’s face in perfect clarity. His beautiful brown eyes, the large slope of his nose, and those dimples had him momentarily stunned. What Hux had thought were just shadows on his face from the flood lights was really a large scar that disappeared under his tank top. He didn’t linger there too long, not wanting to make Kylo think he thought it was hideous. In fact, Hux thought it made him look dangerous in a very handsome way. When did Kylo get this close to him? The hallway seemed painfully narrow, Hux could almost brush against him if he moved.

“Hux,” Kylo said, softer this time. “The towel?”

“Oh, yes. Here. Thank you.” Hux stuttered, blushing furiously as he all but shoved the towel into Kylo’s waiting hand. Kylo’s cheeks were pink, but Hux forced himself to look anywhere else.

“Are you hungry? I’ve got some leftovers.” Kylo offered, finally stepping away.

“Oh, no thank you. It’s a little too late for me to eat.” Hux shook his head, following Kylo down the stairs.

“No problem. But uh, yeah, help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” Kylo disappeared into the laundry room, returning without the towel. Hux found his awkwardness sweet, it made him blush how careful he was being.

“Okay. Where is the guest room?” Hux asked, feeling the tiredness of the day seep into his bones. He wanted to sleep for a hundred years, and then some.

“Just down the hall. I’m upstairs, if you need anything.” Kylo smiled, and with a nod, went to his room.

 

The guest room was quaint, certainly nicer than any motel. There was a large window that gave Hux a perfect view of the desert sky, and he took a moment to appreciate the view. It was peaceful, being here. Maybe Hux hadn't been so unlucky, after all. He scanned the room, there a full sized bed with a simple white bedspread, and a television that Hux put on in just to have some background noise. A little closet, bedside table, and a few paintings hung on the wall but that was the extent of the furniture, and Hux found he rather liked the minimalism.

The only problem was that he was sweating. He tossed and turned, throwing the covers off and pulling them back on trying to find a position where he could be covered, but not too hot. He was failing, and he groaned. It would be extraordinarily rude to try and hunt down a thermostat, so he tried unlocking the window to hope for a breeze. Either he was too tired, or the window was cemented to the wall, because no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t budge. Sighing in defeat, he padded up the stairs to see if Kylo was still awake.

There was only one other door upstairs beside the bathroom, and a closet, so Hux assumed it was Kylo’s room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, just loudly enough that if Kylo were awake he would hear it, but if he were asleep it wouldn’t disturb him.

“Kylo?” Hux asked to the door, pressing an ear against it to listen for movement. He quickly backed away when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Hmm?” Kylo opened the door, and Hux gulped. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and Hux was blindsided by the sight. Kylo was ripped, strong muscles standing proud in the pale moonlight coming from Kylo’s window. Hux let his eyes roam over his chest, brain momentarily stuttering as he counted eight ridges down his stomach.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but it’s really hot in my room. Do you have air conditioning?” He breathed out, self-consciously adjusting the overly large t-shirt. The neck had slipped over his shoulder, exposing the pale skin, and he felt Kylo’s eyes on him.

“Huh? Oh shit, I’m sorry, it’s out downstairs.” Kylo started to wake up, blinking a little faster and shaking the hair out of his face.

“Oh. That’s okay, I’ll just crack a window.” Hux assured him, trying not to be too disappointed. He really didn’t think he was strong enough to open the window, but if it was the only way he could cool down, he’d try.

“No, you can’t; they’re bolted shut because of the wind.” Kylo retreated into the bedroom, fixing the covers of his bed. “You can sleep here, I’ll grab the couch.” He smiled, returning to the doorway where Hux was still standing.

“You don’t have to do that, really it’s no big deal.” Hux tried, but Kylo was having none of it. He pushed past him and went to the closet, grabbing a pillow and a small throw blanket.

“Please, anything for my good luck charm.” Kylo winked, gently ushering Kylo into his room. The air conditioning was certainly working in Kylo’s room, so much so that the sweat that had begun to collect was now chilling Hux and making him shiver.

Hux held Kylo’s wrist, electricity in the air. He didn’t want Kylo to go. He blamed the sudden lack of impulse control on how tired he was. Kylo looked strong, and warm, and was everything Hux wanted in a man, and he prayed that the universe would let him just have this one night of fun before he returned to the real world in the morning. He was supposed to be on vacation and he craved the affection he knew Kylo was withholding. 

“Maybe you could stay up here. I don’t want to kick you out of your bed.” Hux whispered, when they had been silent for too long. He pulled Kylo to him, just a few inched separating their faces. His eyes pleaded, begging him to stay. 

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ Hux thought, willing the words to find their way to Kylo. 

“Hux?” Kylo asked, his voice hoarse.

_Are you sure?_ Kylo's eyes said. Hux was thrilled to see his pupils fatten, growing larger with want.

“Call me Armitage.” Hux nodded.

_Yes, yes, yes._ His internal monologue chanted, eagerly stepping closer.

Kylo got the hint, and wrapped him up in his big arms, closing the distance between them with fervent kisses that made Hux melt faster than ice cream in the desert sun. Kylo picked him up and carried him to the bed, and Hux got lost in the press of skin on skin, the sheets electrifyingly cold in the heat of the night. They spent the night tangled in each other’s embrace, listening to nothing but each other’s moans and the occasional coyote howl. It was the most perfect evening Hux had spent in a long time.

 

When morning came, Hux woke to soft snores and a gentle puff of breath that tickled his forehead. He had turned in Kylo’s arms sometime during the night, an arm lazily thrown over Kylo’s middle as the sheets had been kicked down to their hips. The previous day’s events came back to him in bits and pieces – breaking down, walking to the drag race, meeting and going home with Kylo. He was pleasantly sore and tingled all over, pressing his smile into Kylo’s neck.

He lifted a hand and traced the scar that continued its journey down Kylo’s shoulder. He hoped one day he would be able to ask about it. He didn’t want Kylo to disappear from his life once they towed his car to the garage, but he wasn’t sure Kylo felt the same. Eventually, the need to use the restroom outweighed the need to over analyze things, so he extracted himself from Kylo’s grip, and quietly slipped out of the room.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he looked more well rested than he ever had. Yes, there were large hickeys sucked into his skin, but he was glowing, unable to keep a smile off his face. Shaking his head, he relieved himself and took care washing his hands, scrubbing cold water over his face to get the sleep out.

When he returned to the bedroom, Kylo was frowning, but then he grinned at Hux so brightly he was sure the sun would have a run for its money.

“You stayed.” Kylo breathed, holding his arms out. Hux immediately moved to climb back into them, heart clenching at the image of Kylo thinking he had slipped out in the middle of the night.

“I stayed.” Hux confirmed, kissing the side of Kylo’s nose. He was falling in love with Kylo’s features, and couldn’t bear to think about not waking up to them every morning.

“I was worried.” He whispered, peppering kisses over Hux’s bare shoulder.

“Last night was amazing. You are amazing.” Hux sighed, leaning into the touch.

“When do you want to go get your car?” Kylo asked, sorrow heavy in his voice. Hux’s heart jumped – he didn’t want him to leave. Hope bloomed in his chest, maybe he didn’t _have to leave._ It’s not like Snoke would ever find out, he was too busy running First Order Corp. to bat an eye at a conference. Truthfully, Hux was the only one who had cared to go, and it was only because he thought a trip to America would be a fun way to get around spending his vacation days.

“You know, it’s not mine really.” Hux hummed, rolling over and pulling Kylo on top of him.

“Oh?” Kylo asked, a teasing smile spreading across his features. Those dimples made Hux swoon, and he reached up to kiss him again.

“And, the conference wasn’t mandatory to attend…” He continued, settling back into the mattress. If he had his way, they wouldn’t be leaving the bed again all day.

“What do you say to spending the rest of your vacation with me?” Kylo asked, eyes shining with something Hux prayed was hope.

“Only if you promise to take me to another race.” Hux whispered, earning a brilliant laugh from the man above him.

“Of course, what would I do without my good luck charm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to chat with me about anything, you can find me on tumblr @babbushka ! xx


End file.
